


Making Homophobia Work For You

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-11
Updated: 2000-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski find a creative way to deal with some homophobes.





	Making Homophobia Work For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Author's Note: This story was inspired by, and is partially based on,
    an anecdote I read in the book "Can't Keep A Straight Face" by Ellen
    Orleans. Happy Coming Out Day! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    It was a brisk fall day in Chicago. Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski were
    on their way to lunch. The two men were deeply in love with each other,
    but were very discreet about their relationship in public. Even if they
    were in a big city, they knew that same sex couples couldn't just walk
    around holding hands or kissing in public. They tried to satisfy themselves
    with casual touches and loving looks without being overly demonstrative.
    
    As they passed the downtown convention center, Ben noticed some picketers
    outside. "What's happening over there?" he asked his partner.
    
    Ray shrugged. "There's a national PFLAG conference going on this week,
    so the local homophobes are out protesting. The PD is keeping an eye
    on them - they seem to be a non- violent group, but there have been a
    few threats."
    
    "But PFLAG is a group of supportive families - they're not actually gay
    themselves," Fraser commented. "I didn't think they would attract protesters."
    
    "Anyone that's supportive of us queers is a target, Fraser. You should
    know that," Ray answered. "There's even a group for parents of ex-gays
    who keep trying to tell the PFLAG people that they shouldn't be supportive
    of their kids until they 'see the light' and go straight. They call themselves
    PFOX."
    
    "PFOX? What does that stand for?" 
    
    "Parents and Families of Ex Gays," said his partner. "Which goes to prove
    that homophobes can't spell." He sighed. "I've been trying to get my
    mum and dad to go to PFLAG, but so far they refuse to acknowledge that
    I'm actually gay. They think I'll get over it." 
    
    Fraser continued to watch the demonstrators. "I wish there was something
    we could do to stop them," he said sadly.
    
    "They have a right to be here, same as anybody else," stated Kowalski.
    "No matter how we feel about them, it's a free country and a public sidewalk."
    
    Suddenly Fraser got an idea. Taking Ray's hand, he pulled the detective
    with him as he approached the protesters. Surprised that the Mountie
    would hold his hand in public, Ray went along, wondering if his lover
    was going to try to talk the picketers out of demonstrating using some
    Inuit story about tolerance or something.
    
    Instead, Ben simply put his arms around Ray and kissed him quite thoroughly.
    Ray happily kissed him back, mentally grinning as he imagined the reaction
    of the demonstrators watching them.
    
    As the two men continued to stand there kissing, the picketers gradually
    started to move away. Obviously, they weren't prepared to see a happy
    gay couple kissing in front of them. Shouts and threats they could deal
    with - they'd been trained in non-violent confrontation. But two men
    who loved each other? This they couldn't deal with. Soon, Fraser and
    Kowalski were alone. 
    
    Well, not quite. From just inside the lobby of the conference center,
    a group of parents and families cheered them on.
    
    END
    
    


End file.
